1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and formulations for reagents employed in such devices that enable detecting, screening and monitoring levels of certain constituents in bodily fluids sampled from humans and animals, and pertains, more specifically, to the construction and manufacture of such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In two earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,824,344 and 7,993,283, the substance of which patents is incorporated herein by reference thereto, there is disclosed methods and apparatus for conducting a non-invasive analysis of saliva. The present invention provides formulations and devices that enable a user to employ a bodily fluid, such as saliva or another oral fluid, serum or plasma, utilizing devices that provide color changes to indicate the presence and level of a certain constituent in the bodily fluid. Further, the present invention provides methods of construction and manufacture that enable such devices to be made available for widespread use for detecting, screening or monitoring the presence and level of any one of a plurality of certain constituents with increased ease and economy. As such, the present invention attains several objects and advantages, some of which are summarized as follows: Provides devices of simplified construction for widespread use in detecting, screening and monitoring the presence and level of any selected one of a plurality of certain constituents in bodily fluids; enables an exceptionally rapid response in a quick and easy non-invasive procedure for determining the presence and level of a particular constituent in a bodily fluid; provides for the economical manufacture and distribution of devices capable of detecting, screening and monitoring the presence of certain constituents in bodily fluids; makes available a simplified visual reading of a color change to determine the presence and level of a certain constituent in a bodily fluid; provides an economical and reliable device for simplified use in detecting, screening or monitoring the presence of a selected certain constituent in a bodily fluid; encourages widespread use to the benefit of a larger number of users who can enjoy greater economy and convenience in reaching and maintaining higher goals in healthcare.